


TCEST - Time Machine

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Donnie & Mikey<br/>Summary: Mikey is feeling insecure<br/>Ages: Donnie - 22, Mikey - 21<br/>I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p><p>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Time Machine

“Donnie?” Mikey whispered into darkness and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

        

He was snuggled up close to his mate in their shared bed. The combined scent of their love making hung heavy in the air making them both smile and relax. Donnie stroked Mikey’s arm with his other hand and kissed his forehead before murmuring ‘hmmmm’ sleepily.

        

“If you ever build a time machine, what time would you go back to?” Mikey asked unexpectedly, rolling onto his side and propping his head on the palm of his left hand so he could make out his lover in the dark, but kept his right hand linked with Don’s.

        

Donnie hummed thoughtfully and stared up at the ceiling in consideration. Finally, he shrugged and replied, “Well we’ve been to the past and the future…I don’t know what exact year I’d go back to, but I’d go back in time and get us together sooner.”

        

Mikey smiled warmly and Donnie pulled him close so he could capture his lips in a sweet kiss. When their brief kiss ended, however, Mikey’s face fell and he averted his eyes, fidgeting with the fray in their blanket. The scientist observed the change in behavior and raised an eye ridge in confusion.

        

“Your past self would need a lot of convincing from you,” Mikey said quietly.

       

The olive turtle’s forehead wrinkled and he shook his head, “That’s not true.”

        

“Yes it is. You were in love with April. You only noticed me because she chose Casey,” Mikey whispered and pulled away from Donnie, letting go of his hand and rolling onto his other side to face the wall.

        

Donnie frowned and pulled the smaller turtle back towards his plastron so they were spooning. Mikey made to get away at first, but then stopped struggling and allowed Donnie to hold him. The sea green mutant let out a troubled sigh and closed his eyes.

        

“Where’s this coming from, Turtle Dove?” Donnie asked and peppered kisses along his lover’s shoulder.

        

Mikey closed his eyes and shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.”

        

Donnie’s brown eyes reflected concern and he stroked his hand along his mate’s bridges to comfort him. He wasn’t sure how their night had gone from good to bad so quickly – especially after making love more than once that day.

        

“It matters to me if you’re upset, Mike,” He replied honestly and nuzzled him lovingly.

        

Mikey chewed his lip and debated explaining the heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. Finally, he exhaled and mumbled, “If April would have chosen you, we never would have gotten together. I would never have gotten to love you this way and I would have spent my entire life wishing you were mine. And even now, you probably wish she would have picked different.”

        

Donnie’s eyes widened as his mate sniffled. He’d never thought about it. What Mikey was saying was true that they might never have gotten together if their redheaded friend had chosen differently. He’d been infatuated with the human girl, so much so that he ignored and resisted the feelings he had for the youngest turtle. Mikey was wrong, however, about Don being upset with April’s decision. The little turtle in his arms meant the world to him and he definitely wouldn’t trade him for April even if he was given the option.  

        

“Mikey I’m not upset with April’s decision. I respected it then and I’m grateful for it now. Even if I would have been with April, there’s no saying we wouldn’t have broken up,” Donnie told him gently.

        

“Why would you have wanted me, if you’d been with a woman?” Mikey stared at his scaly, mutated hands that were so unlike April’s small and dainty human ones.

        

“This is about being gay?” Donnie asked to clarify and chewed his cheek awkwardly.

        

“No…well yes…I don’t know,” Mikey mumbled miserably.

        

“Mikey, there was a time when I liked girls a lot, and I ignored the fact that I was also attracted to guys – you specifically. You went through a similar phase. I remember the playboy magazines you hid from Splinter,” Donnie took Mikey’s hand and stroked it with his first finger, “If you would have been with – let’s say Renet, would you have still wanted to be with me if you two broke up?”

        

“Yes,” Mikey nodded and watched Donnie’s soothing finger rubbing his hand.

        

Donnie leaned forward and kissed the smaller turtle’s neck, then waggled his tongue in a way he knew would tickle. Despite his sadness, Mikey couldn’t stop the laugh that the simple gesture pulled from him. Donnie smiled in delight and withdrew his hand from Mike’s so he could continue tickling his mate’s arms and neck properly. Mikey giggled, rolling back onto his carapace and fought against the attacking hands. Donnie climbed on top of Mikey and brought his beak to Mikey’s in a chaste kiss. The assaulting hands stopped roaming and instead came up to cup the sea green cheeks.

        

“I love you, Mikey,” Donnie said against his lips, “I love you more than anything. Even if I would have been with April, I believe something in the universe would have still brought us together. Because this,” He gestured to the dark bedroom and to then the fact he was still laying on top of the smaller turtle, “this is where I’m meant to be.”

        

Mikey smiled and whispered, “I love you, too. Thanks Donnie.”

        

Donnie claimed another kiss from the smaller and swiped his tongue across the sea green lips to ask for permission. Mikey happily obliged and let the olive turtle’s tongue explore his mouth. Don moaned softly into the kiss and stroked his first fingers across the sea green cheeks he was still cupping. Mikey’s sadness was quickly lost in the passion his mate evoked in him, as their tongues danced.

        

When the kiss ended, Don rolled off of the smaller mutant and pulled him close to his chest so they could cuddle the rest of the night. He smiled to himself when Mikey yawned and positioned his head on Don’s shoulder. The older turtle continued stroking the younger’s bridges until a soft snore emitted from the nunchuck master.

        

They both knew about the other’s insecurities, but whenever they came up, the other did their best to remind their mate how loved he was. It was one of the reasons their relationship was so strong because they didn’t keep secrets and could talk about anything and everything. 


End file.
